Always Expect The Unexpected
by Antisocial Idiot
Summary: Annabeth Chase hated Percy Jackson. But Percy Jackson loved Annabeth Chase
1. Prologue

**Annabeth Chase hated Percy Jackson.** It had been like that since forever, and it was just a fact of life. Percy was a player. He toyed with girls, used them and threw them away like inanimate objects when he got bored. Every other week, if you looked around the hallways of Goode High School, you could see him with his tongue stuck down some girls throat. His current girlfriend, for lack of better word, was Calypso Oygia, Captain of the cheer team, but sweet and gullible and carried around the belief that "Percy loved her", and "I can change him". Annabeth was 100 percent sure that she would end up like the others, kicked out, probably after having sex, and blubbering about how she loved him and please take me back. Percy would slam the door in her face. You would probably hear the sound of Percy's worn loafers clicking through the compound as she sobbed. No, Annabeth Chase wouldn't let that happen to her. Annabeth Chase was smart. She currently had her eye on Luke Castellan, Star of the Goode Titans, the football team. But the main reason they were compatible was because of Luke's hatred of Percy. No one could understand why. I mean, how could anyone hate Percy Jackson? His sea green eyes glimmered in the light and his untamable raven black hair made you want to run his hands through them. His pink lips that were often curled into a smirk, or the occasional grin were so kissable, and his body was lean but obviously muscled from being the swim team captain for 3 years. And it really didn't help that he was 6'3.

 _Annabeth Chase hated Percy Jackson._

 _But Percy Jackson loved Annabeth Chase._

* * *

 **Hey again guys! Mimi here. That's not my actual name, but feel free to call me that. So, this is the prologue to my new story(obviously). I'm going to work harder to update more and make my chapters longer. Probably won't abandon and burn this one. Sooo, I'll try to update this story every 3 -4 days, and if I'm realllyyyy busy, it might be up to a week till I update, but the next chapter will probably come in by Tuesday.**

 **See you soon,**

 **Mimi**


	2. Prologue part 2 because why not

Percy strolled through the halls of Goode High School, wondering who his next victim would be. He had his eye on Annabeth Chase, but he knew she wouldn't fall for him. He'd had a crush on her since the 2nd grade, and they were high school seniors but he still lacked the balls to talk to her. Probably because he knew that if he even glanced in her general direction he wouldn't even have balls anymore. Despite popular belief, Percy wasn't actually a player. He had just had a lot of girlfriends in the past. He was looking for the right one. Was it really his fault that he was so genetically blessed that whenever he dated someone, they would glare at any passing girls, or even guys (even though Percy was 100% straight), then decide they wanted his babies 2 days into the relationship? Who was he, as a horny 17-year-old boy, to deny them? It was usually after this that they would break up because the girl would start flaunting him around, bringing him up in conversations that had nothing to do with him. It's not that he was only after sex, It was because he wanted to date an actual human being who treated him like another actual human being, not a god with a smokin' hot bod (He once heard Drew Tanka describe him like this to her girlfriends. It's haunted him since).

Annabeth Chase was the one girl who treated him like a person. Granted that she treated him like an inferior human being, but he was inferior. He was inferior to the goddess-like angel with a badass attitude and golden curls that made her look like even more of a princess than she was and silver stormy grey eyes that darkened and lightened depending on her mood and the freckles that were only noticeable if you stared at her for long enough and god knows how long Percy's stared at her, wondering how he could make this intelligent, beautiful girl his own. But when you stare, you tend to notice things about a person, and something Percy's noticed about Annabeth was that she was totally head-over-heels for Luke Castellan. Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration, but to Percy, it wasn't. He felt that unrequited love is even worse when the loved one refuses to look at you. Or, maybe that's just his opinion. Annabeth was the reason Rachel Elizabeth Dare had broken up with him. She was the only girlfriend who wasn't an admirer, but rather a friend.

"Percy," She had told him."I'm breaking up with you."

Percy, of course, had been shocked. Not in a cocky way, but in a way like _Why because I thought this relationship was going pretty well._

 _"_ Not that you've done anything wrong." She continued."It's just really annoying watching you stare at Annabeth's ass everytime she walks by. Not in a creepy stalkerish way, though. In a way like your thinking about a piece of cake that you can't have. Why can't you have the cake, Percy?"

"Because the cake hates me and wants to gouge my eyes out with a dirty plastic spoon," Percy had sadly whined."And would rather let the vanilla cake with the fucking blue eyes and blond hair have it." Percy was growling at this point. Rachel, being the kind friend that she was, didn't say a word. She had just sighed, closed her big emerald green eyes, and let Percy cry into her frizzy red hair. It was no problem, she would later say. That's what friends do.

Percy had always wondered what it would be like to have a real friend. And now he knew.

* * *

Like usual, Annabeth Chase's grey eves avoided the green ones of Percy Jackson. His eyes the color of the ocean, the pool he swims in. The eyes that draw girls in, and tear them down. She avoided those eyes because she knew if she looked, she would fall. And Annabeth Chase does not fall.


	3. heyyyyy

So sorry for not updating recently. I had a big project due and too much homework. Just to make up for it, I'm publishing a new story with a **_hopefully_** better updating schedule.

 **See you in 2,**

 **Mimi**


End file.
